In landmark based positioning systems, the locations of mobile stations (MS) may be estimated based on the known positions of one or more landmarks or points of interest. Landmark based positioning may be useful is situations where Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) or other network based positioning techniques are less effective. For example, GPS based positioning may not be effective within a building, or in dense urban areas due to signal unavailability, signal losses and/or other factors. Landmark based positioning may also provide an alternate location estimation technique that can be used to increase the reliability and accuracy of location estimates obtained using other techniques.
While landmark based positioning of mobile devices can be useful, the techniques traditionally used with landmark based positioning systems can suffer from inaccuracies in location estimation. Location estimation inaccuracies can potentially increase the disorientation of MS users and may also impair the delivery of other services such as navigation that depend on the location estimation. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to enhance the accuracy and reliability of location estimations provided by landmark based positioning systems.